The Outstretched Shadow
by DreamShadows
Summary: Sequel to Nightmares Lived. He closed his eyes, and drew in his last breath, a painful smile on his face. As his breath ghosted out through his lips, petals fell from the rose above, and rested over him.
1. Happy Birthday?

I was so overwhelmed by the responses to my other story, and by the number of people who asked me to write a sequel. After talking to my beta, and careful deliberation over what should happen, I have decided to write a sequel. Granted it might not go up as fast as the other one did, but I will do my best to put up fast and good updates...

This story will kind of be a cross over with a book by Christine Feehan called, 'Wild Rain,' but you don't need to read it to understand this story, I will explain it enough along the way!

This story is set three months after the first story, and after Sam started getting the headaches from his visions, but his father is still there, and he has been forced to go to therapy to help his self esteem.

* * *

**The Outstretched Shadow**

**Chapter 1:**

"Sammy it's time to get up!" Dean's voice sounded from the room adjacent to Sam's. The brothers along with their father had decided rent an apartment until Sam's physical and mental therapy was done. He had, had the cast removed a week earlier, and had been going to the physical therapist's office every other day since. His regular therapist meetings were every Monday and Friday afternoon.

Sam cracked his eyes open, and looked at the alarm clock that sat beside his bed. 6:30 a.m. flashed in red, and Sam groaned. What the hell was his brother thinking waking him up at six thirty in the morning, when he actually had the chance to sleep in. It was Saturday morning, and he had nothing special to do, so he pulled the covers over his head, and tried to go back to sleep.

His mental request wasn't granted though, as he felt the covers being tugged, he grabbed them, and held on for dear life. "Sam!" Dean yelled, his voice stern, and the one moment that it distracted Sam, Dean used to yank the covers off. Sam growled at his brother, and sat up, wincing as he put pressure on his bad wrist. His wrist had a brace on it, but nothing else to protect it, so it was easily hurt.

"What the hell do you want Dean?" Sam growled, his face serious and menacing, as if he could kill his brother with a look.

"Damn, it's your birthday and you're still bitchy. Well Happy Birthday to you anyway." Dean said, smirking at his menacing face that had gone from serious to confused in a matter of seconds.

_Birthday?_ Sam asked himself, and then it dawned on him, if Thursday was the ninth of July, than that made it July eleventh. "Oh, ah thanks." Sam said, his voice low, and it was obvious to Dean that his brother had forgotten his birthday. His humor soon turned to concern..

"Sam you have got to stop this." Dean said, and Sam looked at him, his eyes confused. "You forget everything that used to be important to you, and try to blame yourself for everything that goes wrong in the world." Dean sounded impatient and mad; but his other tones were overcast with one that had to be worry, and it made Sam feel even more guilty than he had before. He had made his brother worry about him for the hundredth time in last three months.

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam said, and when he saw the forlorn look on his brother's face, he decided to try and change the subject. "So what are you gonna do for my birthday?" Sam asked, and saw his brother's face change to one of almost giddiness in a matter of seconds.

"You will just have to wait and see, Sammy boy." Dean said, and with a mischievous grin he disappeared out the door. Sam groaned to himself, and dragged his hand through his hair, almost none of Dean's surprises were good; especially for his health. If his brother's plans kept coming at him the way they always did, Sam wouldn't make it to his twenty fifth birthday.

Sam flung his legs over the edge of the bed, and stretched as he stood. He walked over to the closet, and grabbed a pair of blue sand-blasted jeans, and a dark blue tee-shirt. He put them on and then dragged on his socks, and sneakers. He brushed his hair, and headed to the kitchen.

When Sam got to the kitchen, his father and brother were already sitting there eating breakfast, and reading the paper. Sam grabbed a cup, and poured himself some coffee, and sat down. Dean looked over at him, and pulled something from his pocket. He handed the object to Sam, and then went back to reading the sports page.

Sam looked down at the object in his hand and smiled. Dean had given him a bracelet. It was made of braded twine in three different shades of brown, and in the middle there was a metal plate, that had a symbol on it that he didn't recognize. He looked to Dean for an explanation, and his brother grinned.

"The symbol means serenity, I figured you could use it after the past few months that you've had. It's also a protection charm." Dean said, and Sam smiled as he pulled the twine around his good wrist and tried to tie it, but with his hand and wrist in the brace it was hard. He didn't have to ask, before Dean reached over, and tied it around his wrist, before acting as if he had done nothing, and turned back to reading the sports page.

John just looked at his son, and when he saw Dean tie the bracelet around Sammy's wrist, he smiled to himself. They were still his boys, and they still protected each other, even if they didn't get emotional about it. The last emotional outburst that had happened had been three months ago when Sam had been in the hospital, and at least he was going to therapy now for it.

"Happy Birthday Sam." John said, and Sam smiled as an answer. Sam stood, and went over to counter to get a bagel, but he only made it halfway there when the pain ripped through his mind. He heard the cup shatter as he dropped it, and it smashed on the floor. He gripped his head, and fell to his knees. He heard Dean and his father calling his name, as the images started flashing through his mind.

* * *

_Sam watched as a man walked in the forest. The man walked to a small shed, and went around the back to split the wood that was piled there. He was on his fifth piece when there was a rustling in the shed. The man went around to the front, and pulled open the door. It wasn't until then, that Sam got a good look at the man's face. He knew the man, but he didn't have enough time to think about that, as a figure hurtled out the door, and at the man. The figure was first a man, but as Sam watched, the muscles rippled, and fur rolled over the skin of the man. The black panther slashed at the man's chest, and Sam felt his own chest tighten, and streaks of white hot pain stab through him.

* * *

_

The vision ended, and before Sam blacked out, and slumped into his brother's and father's waiting arms, he muttered one name, "Rio?"

Dean and John looked at each other, before both looked at the unconscious Sam, whose nose was bleeding, leaving a little red puddle on the floor.

* * *

So what did you think? Am I evil yet, and how long will it be until you all find out who Rio is, and the man that attacked him? 

Review and I will try and answer those questions as fast as I can.


	2. Rio Santana

Rachael Lospostos- Leopard woman, black hair reaching to her mid back, blue eyes

Rio Santana-Leopard man, black hair reaching to above his ears, hazel eyes

Kim Pang?

Tama Pang?

Fritz, Franz- Small spotted leopards

Samuel Brian Winchester- Brown hair worn cut to above his ears, 22, green blue eyes, 6 foot 2 inches tall

Dean Alexander Winchester- blondish brown hair worn short and spiked, 26, hazel green eyes, 5 foot 11 inches tall

Jonathan William Winchester- 6 feet tall, dark brown to black hair, work about an inch and a half long, 46

Mark Blaine Smith- Lives on the outskirts of the rainforest, is a trained sniper, and is hired to take out Rio Santana. He is 6 foot 2 inches tall, has brown hair that hangs cut to above his ears, and has blue green eyes. (Looks so much like Sam that they could be twins.)

Renee Jasmine Canne- Medicine woman in the leopard people town. She is 5 foot 8 inches tall, and has brown hair that hangs to her shoulder blades in waves. She has dark brown to black eyes.

**Just thought that people might want to know what the characters looked like…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rio Santana**

"Sam what do you mean, we're going to the rainforest?" Dean asked, as he watched his brother walk from the closet to the bed carrying clothes, and then stuffing them in a duffle bag.

"I said that I was going to the rainforest, you don't have to, but you can if you want to.." Sam answered back, never looking at his brother, just heading out the door with his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Sam, why is this man so important to you?" Dean asked, his voice filled with curiosity and concern.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks, and slowly turned to look at Dean, his eyes filled with a fierce intensity. "When I was in school, I took a trip to spend a semester of school living in an old indigenous village in the rainforest. I met Rio there, and he was an outcast. I couldn't figure it out… How he could be thrown out of the village, he helped them out so much, so I started to follow him, to see what he did. He called me on it one day. Asked me why I was so interested in him." Sam said, and took a breath, looking up at his brother.

"It was hard for me to tell him exactly why I was following him, there was just this connection, and when I told him that I felt this pull to him, he nodded and said that he felt the same thing when he was near me." Sam shuddered as he thought about what had happened that day in the forest. "We got to talking and he told me how he could change forms into a leopard, and how he had killed a man that had killed his mother, and that was why the village ignored him, why he had to live in the forest. I told him about our family, and how mom was killed, and he understood." Sam smiled at the thought. "He knew what it was like to lose a mother… The night when we talked was the first time that I had a vision in my sleep.

"I had dreamt of Rio dying, of a man attacking him from behind, and stabbing him. It had felt so real, and the next day when Rio felt that something was wrong with me, I told him about the dream, but told him that it was probably nothing. He told me that there were others that had visions, and that he would take the warning seriously." Sam looked shaken as he searched for the words to tell what had happened next.

"Later that day, he was attacked from behind, but I took the hit for him, and ended up getting my side slashed open. He fought off the guy, and then saved my life, taking me back to his house, and introducing me to his friends." Sam said, and when Dean looked at him shocked, Sam lifted his shirt, and showed Dean the scar on his side. It was white, and about eight inches long. There were little white dots where it had been sewed.

"Why didn't you tell me Sammy?" Dean asked, as he looked at the wound.

"You would have blamed him Dean, I know your temper. I saved him, and he saved me, it was as simple as that. I promised to visit him again sometime, when I left, but I didn't think I would have to save his life again." Sam said solemnly. He started back down the hall, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Give me a few minutes Sam, and I'll go with you. I just have to pack a few things first." Dean said, and when Sam nodded, Dean ran to his room, and started to pack his things.

It was ten minutes later when Sam and Dean were walking out the door, having said good-bye to their father, who was staying behind to keep the place in order, and keep the city safe while they were gone. "I dread the moment when you and Rio meet." Sam said, a smirk playing over his face, and Dean looked at him curiously; as they took their seats on the plane. "You two are so alike, it's going to be like a power play, and believe me when I say this, there will probably be blood shed." Sam laughed, and Dean looked at him, wondering if he were right.

"Well if he gets on my nerves, I might have to sock him one." Dean said, and Sam snorted.

"Oh I have no doubt you two will knock each other around, but you two are pretty evenly matched, so I don't know who to put my money on." Sam said, and Dean looked offended. "Hey if it were anyone else, I would put my money on you, but Rio is stubborn, hard-headed, and filled with macho-ness…" Sam said putting his hands up to defend himself, and then adding under his breath, "just like you." Dean looked at him, but Sam pretended as if he were alone, and didn't feel the heat of his brother's stare.

Sam shut his eyes, tired from the days events, and when he opened them only minutes later as the plane hit some turbulence, he saw that Dean had gone a few shades paler in skin color.

"Still not good with planes?" Sam asked, his voice a mixture of concern and humor.

Dean flipped Sam off, and then answered, "Dude the last time we were on a plane, the captain was possessed and almost killed us all, so excuse me if I'm not really comfortable on a plane." Dean's answer was gruff, and almost sounded as if he were going to be sick.

"Fine, you don't have to be a bitch about it." Sam said and closed his eyes again, wrapping his right hand around his left wrist in a protective gesture.

Dean was about to make a smart-ass comment back at Sam when he saw how exhausted his brother looked, and how protective his posture was. Dean knew, even if Sam didn't want to admit it, that his brother was tired, and obviously still recovering from what Emma had done to him, and he was both mentally and physically exhausted. Emma added to the fact that the visions his brother was now getting, were causing him debilitating pain; his brother couldn't handle much more. Dean knew that once Sam was done saving Rio, he was going to make his brother take a vacation, and what better place than the rainforest?

It was about five hours later and both brothers were sleeping when a message came over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, please put on your seatbelts, we will be landing in approximately five minutes." Came the chipper announcement. Dean awakened at the sound, but Sam, didn't even stir, and Dean had to hold back a laugh.

Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder, and shook him awake. "What za hell?" Sam slurred, and Dean laughed.

"Put on your seatbelt Sammy, we're landing." Dean said, as he pulled the strap over his lap, and buckled it in. Sam did the same, and they started to descend. They hit another patch of turbulence, and Dean's hand clamped over his unconsciously. His face paled, and Sam had to stifle a laugh that threatened to burst from his mouth.

A few minutes later when the actually landed, Dean lifted his hand, and cleared his throat when he saw what he had been doing. There was a white imprint on Sam's hand from Dean's, and Sam moved his fingers to try and get circulation back in them. Sam stood and grabbed his duffle from the overhead compartment, and Dean did the same, both walking down the isle, and stepping off the bottom of the steps.

Sam took a deep breath and smiled. The air was so fresh here, it felt as if it hadn't been disrupted b the dealings of everyday life, as it had been in the States. The airport wasn't very big, and there weren't many passengers on the flight, only about eighteen people were on the plane, not including the pilot and the crew. When you looked around, just off the runway, trees formed a forest, and Sam was happy to see it again.

Dean was already annoyed with this place. It was beautiful, there was no doubt about it, and his brother seemed to be happy to be here, but Dean was sweating from the humidity; and mosquitoes were biting him left and right; though Sam didn't seem to have that problem. Dean grumbled, and then followed his brother, when he saw that Sam had spotted a man that he seemed to know.

Sam looked around, and smiled when he saw Kim Pang standing about forty feet away from him. His brother Tama was standing right next to him, and he started to walk over to them, hearing Dean grumble, and follow him. He saw Kim and Tama smile when they saw him. Sam was happy to see them after not having seen the men for over a year and a half.

When Sam reached Kim and Tama, he stopped and extended him hand saying, "It is so good to see you, Kim, Tama." He addressed them both and was surprised when Kim shook his hand and then pulled him into a hug. Tama did the same, and all three smiled, until Dean cleared his throat and Sam blushed. "Kim, Tama; this is my brother, Dean. Dean this is Kim and Tama Pang." Sam said, motioning to each man as he pronounced their names.

Sam became serious almost immediately after that, and said, "Kim, can you take us to Rio?"

Kim looked startled at the question and the serious look on Sam's face, but nodded slowly. "Yes I was headed there myself when I got your call. I wanted to check up on him and Rachael." Kim said, and Sam looked at him puzzled.

"Rachael?" He asked, and Kim and Tama nodded, both smiling.

"Yeah, someone finally roped him in. She is just as stubborn as he is; and they were married in April." Kim said, and Sam laughed.

"I never thought anyone would be able to put up with Rio." He said, and all three laughed.

"Oh, she doesn't put up with his crap, she would kick him out, and make him sleep in the trees if he did something that she didn't like." When Sam looked curiously at him, Kim said, "She is of the leopard people too." Sam nodded, and was about to smile, when pain ripped through his mind once again, making him sway. He dropped his bag and grabbed his head, a gasp escaping his lips.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, as he saw his brother drop his bag and grab his head. He watched as his brother swayed, and caught him as he fell. Kim and Tama looked at him, and Dean said; "Vision," but offered no other explanation than that. Tama and Kim accepted the answer and helped Dean hold Sam up, as moans escaped his lips.

Sam seemed to regain his balance after a few minutes, but the pain in his head was almost blinding. He blinked a few times and forced his eyes open, even with the pain it caused him. "We need to get to Rio as fast as we can. He's in trouble." Sam said, and Tama and Kim looked at him serious and nodded.

"Same one?" Dean asked, and Sam nodded; saying nothing, just looking worn out. He followed after Kim and Tama without a word, and Dean followed him, asking, "How long is the hike?"

"About two and a half hours, it depends if it rains or not." Kim said, and the brothers nodded. They started the hike, and except for the complaints from Dean about the mosquitoes, the humidity and the mud; it was quite and went by pretty fast. Before they knew it, they had stopped and were looking at a house that was in a tree. Sam made a high pitched whistle, as did Kim, and Tama; each of them a little different.

Dean watched as a man and a woman came out of the house, and watched as the smiles slid across both the man's and his brother's faces. The man jumped down, an imposible distance, but it didn't hurt him at all, and then the woman did the same. The man walked over to Sam and pulled him into a hug.

When they pulled apart the man looked curiously at Dean, and Sam said; "Rio Santana, meet my brother, Dean Winchester." The man stuck out his hand and Dean shook it, both had a white knuckle grip on each other's hands, and Sam, Kim and Tama smirked. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

So what did you all think? Please review! I was so excited when I saw how many people liked my story!

Ana


	3. “Rachael, what’s wrong?”

There was one review that I had to reply to, it was so knowledge-full that I had to say something back.

**Jenckles-** Rachael is from South America originally, but this story will mostly take place in Africa. Though you were right about the different species and where they lived, I think you missed a big part of the story. Rio and Rachael can transform into leopards, and the man attacking Rio can transform into a Jaguar, so it really doesn't matter where they live. Thank you so much for the reply, and your support anyway though, I really appreciate it, and your intuitive thinking... It really helped me to better explain myself.

By the way I appreciate all the other reviews because of the support, and I wish that everyone will tell me if they see something wrong with my story, or if they need better explaining of anything I write... Thank you all again!

* * *

Sam watched as Rio and his brother sat on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other. He was all for family meeting friends, but this was just ridiculous. They were acting like children, and if they wanted to be that way, then he would just leave. He hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Rio about the vision yet, but he wasn't going to stay here and watch these two act like idiots. 

"Well, I'm going for a walk, if you two are gonna act like idiots. Besides I need to clear my head." Sam said, standing and stretching. "If anyone, except you two wants to come with me, you are welcome to." He started walking to the door, when he heard the beginning of protests from both of them. "Don't give me any of that… I don't care what you have to say. We're gonna be here for a while, if not staying in the same house, than in close proximity, so you two need to learn to play nice."

Sam walked out the door, and hearing someone follow him, he turned around to see Rachael standing there. He saw Rio get up, but he pushed him back down in the seat with his telekinesis, and started climbing down the tree. Rachael looked at him surprised, and he said, "I got a few powers… They really come in handy when you're dealing with morons." Sam's tone was serious, but both him and Rachael started laughing, and hearing the grumbling from the house, they laughed harder.

Sam got down to the ground, and waited for Rachael, who finally got fed up, and jumped the rest of the way down. She smiled at him, "What? If I'm to be a leopard woman, I might as well use as many of the benefits as I can right?" She asked, and he laughed.

They walked through the forest, listening to the birds and the monkeys as they made music with their voices. There was silence between them, but it was companionable, and both seemed comfortable to just listen to the sounds of the forest.

They continued walking and about fifteen minutes later turned back. They had been walking for about half an hour, and they could see the house through the trees, when Sam felt the pain rip through his mind again. He groaned, and clutched his head in the cradle of his hands.

"Sam?" Rachael asked, afraid. She watched as he lifted his head from his hands to look at her, and the pain in his eyes was evident. He fell to his knees, and horror dawned on her when she saw the first of the blood seep from his nose. His head was back in his hands, and she put her hand on his shoulder, and felt how tense he was, and that was a warning to how bad the pain was.

"Sam, I'm going to get Rio and Dean. I swear I will be right back, hold on." Rachael said, and with one last look at him, she ran full speed at the house. She took a leap, and landed halfway up the tree, that held the house. She climbed the rest of the way up, with speed that wasn't known to any normal human.

Rio saw as she entered the house, that she was distressed and out of breath. "Rachael, what's wrong?" He asked her, as he walked to her.

"Sam… He just gripped his head and fell." She gasped, and looked up into his eyes. He could see her fear. He looked up when he heard a noise; Dean was already halfway down the tree, trying to get to Sam.

"It'll be okay," he whispered soothingly into her ear, and with a kiss to her forehead, he took off after Dean. Dean was already almost to Sam who was gripping his head, as he sat on his heels. There was blood running from his nose, seeping into the navy shirt that he was wearing.

Dean ran to Sam, and dropped to his knees beside him. It was worse than the last vision had been, and the pain and emotion was so intense, Dean could feel the air currents around him moving. It was a struggle to stay beside Sam, without being thrown away from him; his brother's telekinesis trying to push everyone and everything away from him.

Dean looked up as he felt his brother's shoulders shake. There were leaves, and twigs swirling around them, and the trees were moving in the current. He saw Rio standing next to him, looking down at Sam in worry; not knowing what to do. Dean felt it as all the strength left Sam, and caught him as his brother felt into him.

"Great damn birthday, huh Sammy?" Dean asked under his breath as he stood up, and lifted Sam up, with his arm over his shoulders. Rio took the other side of the youngest Winchester, and together they pulled him back to the house, and Rio carried him up the tree and into the house.

When Sam, Dean and Rio were in the house; Rio laid Sam down gently on the bed. Dean reached into the duffle bag he had brought with him, and got out Sam's migraine pills; while Rachael got a washbasin, filled it with cool water, and a towel.

Dean opened his brother's mouth, and with a glass of water, he coaxed Sam to take the pills, rubbing his brother's neck. His brother swallowed reflexively, and Dean smiled a little. The smile was short lived when he saw how his brother's face was still etched in pain, and the blood that he had lost.

"What's wrong with him?" Rio asked, his voice full of concern.

"He had a vision, and I have no doubt that it was about you. His visions have never been this bad... He's never been in so much pain, or bled so much." Dean said, and looked up at the man that his brother considered family. Rio's face was muddled with concern, and confusion, and Dean tried to explain what Sam had told him about the vision he had, had.

"Sam had a vision yesterday morning. He had been getting his coffee, and just suddenly fell to his knees in pain. He had stayed that way for almost five minutes, and his nose had started to bleed." Dean looked disturbed at the memory, but continued none the less, as he absently used the towel to wipe the blood and sweat from Sam's face. "When he had become lucid, though it was only a minute before he passed out, he had called out your name." Dean looked at Rio, and saw that the man had a dawning look of knowing on his face.

"When Sam came to late last night, about half an hour past midnight, I think; he said that you were going to be attacked, and that he had to warn you." Dean smiled cynically, remembering that he had thought his brother insane, and not really planning on going to Africa to the rainforest, but snapped out of it, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "When I asked him why you were so important that he would travel half way around the world, he told me that you were like family." Dean's voice faded, and he just kept stroking Sam's hair away from his face.

"That sounds just like something Sam would do... He really needs to take better care of himself though," Rio said and frowned. "What happened to his wrist, and why is he so much quieter?" He asked, as he looked Sam over.

Dean sighed, thinking about the past few months events. "Sam was attacked, and since you know about our line of work, she was a demon. I don't even know if you know this yet but, the demon was blaming Sam for Jess' death. She tortured him, and made him feel guilty about even being born." Dean's voice was quiet as he relayed the events.

"That would explain things better, though I am glad that he has such a protective brother. If I had known what was happening, I would have gone to the States and taken that son of a bitch out for even thinking about hurting Sam. I think of him as family too, kind of like a little brother." Rio said, and Dean smirked, nodding.

"Yeah, he does have that aura, doesn't he?" Dean asked, and both men laughed. It seemed as though things might work out better than they all thought...

Or _maybe _not...

Sam arched on the bed, as a cracking of a branch sounded outside the house. "He's here." Sam said his voice monotone, and he opened his eyes, showing a blackness that Dean had only seen once before, when Sam had faced off with Mary and Jess against Emma.

* * *

TBC 

So am I evil? Huh, huh, huh? -muwhahaha!-

I love you all, so push the gay button, pretending that you are killing Barney and review!

Take Care

Ana


	4. A week?

Yeah so I had my beta yelling at the computer when this one ended... So I hope you enjoy, and don't kill me... Though I have the last chapter to this story written, and you won't be happy!

* * *

Sam shot up in the bed, and looked to the door. The wood in the door splintered, and Sam moved his hand to move the door open. An agitated smile formed on the youngest Winchester's face, and when he spoke, his voice was filled with hate and malice. "Mark." 

Rio snapped his head toward the door, and his face paled as he caught the scent of the man, and knew that he was a shifter too. There was something off about his scent, so Rio knew that the man couldn't turn to the form of a leopard, though he could shift.

The man held a knife out, as if he were prepared to throw it, and everyone in the room tensed. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Senor Santana," he said with a smirk, and Sam's jaw flexed.

Before anyone could do anything, Sam had gotten off the bed, and walked toward the man standing in the doorway. In an unexpected move, Sam dove at the man, and that pushed both of them off the porch. "You won't hurt my family, you son of a bitch! I'll die before you get the chance to hurt them," Sam ground out, and his eyes turned to their normal color, a look of fear and triumph lining them, just as they hit the ground.

Sam heard and felt something snap in his ribs, and his already injured wrist. His head had hit something and now pain was exploding through it, leaving white and black spots dancing in his vision. Before the darkness claimed him, he felt someone roll him over so he was on his back.

He didn't know who it was, that was standing over him,but knew it wasn't the man that he had taken down, and he said, "Can't hurt my family," before the darkness surrounded him, pulling him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Dean looked down at his brother, and reached down to turn him over gently. Sam's eyes were glazed, and it looked as if he was having trouble focussing. Dean saw his lips moving and bent his head down to hear what was being said. 

"Can't hurt my family," he heard Sam say, and watched as his brother's eyes rolled back. There was a gash on his head and it looked as if his wrist had been re-broken. He looked up to Rio, who wordlessly nodded, and started to the house to get his radio and get the paramedics to help Sam.

Dean started probing Sam's abdomen and torso to see if anything was broken. When he pushed a little on the fifth rib on Sam's left side, Sam groaned. Dean looked up and saw that while Sam was still unconscious, his face now had a mask of pain on it. He lifted Sam's shirt and saw there was a nasty bruise starting to form where he had just pressed.

Dean felt himself being pulled away from Sam a few minutes later as wind ripped through the clearing where they were. He looked up to see Rio holding him back as the paramedics worked on Sam, and he stopped fighting the hold.

Sam was loaded onto a stretcher after a neck brace was secured around his neck. The stretcher was carried to the helicopter, and a paramedic came over to him. "Are any of you family?" the man asked, and Dean nodded. He watched as the man, Mark, who had come to kill Rio was checked and found dead, and a small smile formed on his face.

"I'm his brother," Dean said, and the man immediately turned his attention to the eldest Winchester brother.

"If you want to ride with your brother in the helicopter, you have to get in right now... He needs to be taken to the hospital right away." Dean nodded and looked up to Rio, who let him go; the man gave him a look that told him to go, that he would be there as soon as he could.

Dean ran to the helicopter, getting in behind the paramedic and grabbed Sam's hand. The hand was limp, folded in his own, and Dean moved his thumb in circles over it. Sam groaned as the paramedics went to work, and did what they could to help Sam. At one point Sam even made a gurgled scream as the paramedics pressed on his sore ribcage, but he never woke up.

Dean didn't know how much time had passed, but he felt himself being pulled away from Sam again as they landed at a hospital. Sam was whisked down the hall, towards surgery, where they were going to repair internal bleeding they had found while in the helicopter.

Dean just numbly walked down the hall into the waiting room, and collasped into a chair, waiting to hear any news about Sam.

As he waited, numerous people came to talk to Dean about Sam. He had given so much information about Sam, and filled out so many forms, you would think a biography was being written. He was just about to tell the doctor who was talking to him now to fuck off when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Rio and Rachael standing there.

"Doctor would you mind if Dean answered questions later? He doesn't even know if his brother is going to make it at the moment," Rachael asked, her voice gentle and soothing, yet demanding at the same time, and the doctor nodded, making Dean smile.

"Thank you," Dean said to Rachael, who smiled. "I would not have been accountable for my actions to that man if he had asked me one more question about Sammy." Rio laughed at that, and nodded in understanding.

Dean was about to say something else when he saw a young doctor walking toward him, and recognized the woman as one of the people who had been working on Sam. Dean was at attention immediately, and he felt Rachael rest her hand on his arm in reassurance, a gesture that he gave her a smile for.

"Dean Winchester?" the doctor asked, and Dean nodded. "My name is Dr. Renee Canne (pronounced Cain), and I was one of the doctors working on you brother." Dean looked to her black eyes to see sadness and regret there. Dean immediately tensed, knowing something was wrong.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked, his voice small and tense.

"Well, he had severe internal bleeding, but we had that taken care of with little difficulty, and then we had his wrist plated and casted, so there is now a metal plate and screws in his wrist." The doctor shifted her feet nervously, and when she looked up, sorrow filled her eyes. "We then took him for a CT scan, to see the damage to his brain from the hit to his head, and that is where things got really bad." The doctor choked on her own words, and Dean flinched as if she had hit him.

"Has Sam been having severe pain in his head, or nose bleeds, lately?" the doctor asked, and Dean nodded. The doctor looked regretful, but continued none the less. "We found a tumor in Sam's brain, and with the hit to the head, it pushed his brain over it's 'safety level.' The turmor is inopperable," she said quietly and looked down.

When she looked up tears were glistening in her eyes. "Your brother has a week at most to live," she said, and Dean stumbled backwards, the words hitting him full force, and his vision blurred. He felt light headed and couldn't draw in a breath, his chest constricting painfully.

"A week?" he asked, and then blacked out.

* * *

What did you all think? Tell me and I will post again soon! 

Love the reviews... Love you all! Thanks!

-Ana


	5. on a bull named Fu Manchu

I know I said that I would try to get the next chapter up sooner, but I had an fing NYS lab to do, and that just screwed up my whole weekend, I just got done with the experiment, and wanted to take a break before I typed the damn thing... So here I am!

_

* * *

_

_Asked him when it sank in, that this might really be the real end.  
How's it hit ya, when you get that kind of news.  
Man what ya do.  
And he says,  
I went sky divin',  
I went rocky mountain climbin',  
I went 2.7 seconds on a bull name Fu Manchu.  
And I loved deeper,  
And I spoke sweeter,  
And I gave forgiveness I've been denying,  
And he said someday I hope you get the chance,  
To live like you were dyin'._

Dean watched as if in slow motion as the doctor explained to Sam that he only had a week to live. Sam seemed to be taking the news okay, but Dean could tell that his brother was being torn apart from the inside out. Strangely enough, he could also see some relief shine through in his eyes. Dean could only guess that he was happy that he was going to be able to see Jess and his mom again... Though he wasn't entirely sure he was right.

"Do I have to stay here?" The only question Sam had asked was really the only thing that seemed important to the youngest Winchester, when he looked up at his brother.

"I would recomend that you do, but it is your choice, you would have to sign a release that you left even though it was a recomendation that you stay." Sam had nodded, and waited for the doctor to leave before he turned his attention toward Dean.

"Do you feel like getting out of here?" Sam asked, and Dean grinned, nodding, knowing what his brother had in mind.

It was time for some good old Winchester fun...

* * *

You wanna go bull riding?" Sam asked, a cocky grin on his face, once they were back in the States at an old Rodeo bar, Rio and Rachael in tow. It had been only yesterday that Sam was released from the hospital, and he already wanted kill himself... oh joy! 

Dean only nodded and Rio looked as if he was going to back out, but one look to Rachael, who looked as if she wanted to ride, told him that he couldn't be a pansy and back out. Rachael had to leave and visit her brother Elijah, but would have rode if she could have stayed.

Dean, Sam, and Rio looked to John, who had only joined them an hour ago, and he put his hands up. "Boys, I am too old to do that stupid shit... I'll take the pictures!" he said, holding up a camera.

Both Sam and Dean mock coughed, saying "Coward..." Rio laughed as John took on an indignant look but held his ground, staying on the ground. Sam got up and went to the mechanical bull, getting a glove from one of the ride's workers.

He put the glove on and went over to the ride. Getting on, he got his hand secured and put his other hand in the air, signalling for the worker to start the ride. It started off slow enough, just jerks, but then it got faster, bucking so that Sam knew he was going to have bruises in the morning to add to those he already had from the "fall."

He heard Dean and Rio cheering him on, and he could see the flashes from the camera, as John took the pictures. He felt, in a strange way, free. There was no pressure, it was just fun, and a way to let his emotions go. The bucking stopped almost immediately and Sam realized almost too late why. He had been bucked off and was sliding across the floor, to the cheers of the crowd.

A man was walking over to him, and Dean and Rio helped him up, and the man reached out to shake his hand. "I am the manager of this bar, and I must say that I am very impressed with your talent. You just set a record, and got up to the highest level, staying on the bul for over a minute and a half." The man said as Sam clasped the man's hand in his own.

"Thanks?" Sam asked, looking at the man with a curious expression, when the man didn't let his hand go.

The man held Sam's hand up in the air, and said; "Our new record holder!" The crowd cheered, and Dean looked as if he were feeling left out when the man said that since Sam had beaten the bull, drinks were on the house; but the he added that drinks were on the house for Sam, Rio, Dean and John, and Dean was just happy for the free beer.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Rio, and John were positively drunk when they left the Rodeo bar at one thirty the next morning. They stumbled into the hotel rooms they had rented before leaving, waking a seething Rachael. Sam, Dean and John had left Rio alone with his wife, and had gone to sleep in their own room, through the yelling and banshee screaming of Rachael at a poor unsuspecting Rio! 

Sam had showered, and had then taken the medicine the doctor had given him for migraines before he turned in, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow. John and Dean had done pretty much the same thing, save for the medicine, having already had enough liquid medicine to make their head pound in the morning.

Sam for once felt as if his life could get no better, even though he was dying... Though maybe that was the reason...

* * *

So maybe it was short... But my muses and my schoolwork weren't cooperating... But at least I updated!

Now push the little purple button and review...

So what did you think? Thanks and Take Care!

Ana


	6. Only the dead have seen the end

Okay so I am sure that a lot of you will be dissapointed and mad at me for the way that this chapter goes, but when I wrote it, I was thinking about Christian, my ex-boyfriend, who died February 2nd, and I kind of wanted to make this story a tribute to him.

So please tell me what you think of this chapter, and just let me tell you that my beta was almost in tears by the end!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6** : _Only the dead have seen the end of the war. (-Plato)_

Sam woke up and groaned. His head was pounding, and he felt as if he had just gotten off of a roller coaster. Opening his eyes, he cringed and tried to curl into a ball, the light hurting his eyes, but soon found that the position didn't agree with his stomach. It felt as if the organ were trying to pry itself through his throat, and Sam rolled over on the bed and to his feet.

Shooting out of bed faster than he would have though possible, Sam ran to the bathroom. He wretched the contents of his stomach into the toilet as soon as he had fallen to his knees in front of it. Sam didn't know how long he had stayed there, but a hand was placed on his back and rubbed soothing circles into the aching muscles. Sam continued to heave, though nothing was coming up, and after a while even that jarring motion ceased and he turned around, leaning his back against the wall, and wiping his hand over his mouth.

Sam rested his head against the cool tile of the bathroom wall, trying to stem the pounding in it, which was not all from the drinking of the night before. He opened his eyes when he felt movement around the room and looked up to see Dean standing before him, handing him a glass of water, pills for his migraine and some sort of pill for the tumor in his brain. He took the glass and the pills and swallowed the pills, drinking most of the water with them.

Sam closed his eyes and opened them a few minutes later when his head was feeling a little better than before. "Better?" Dean asked, his voice sarcastic, but Sam could tell he was concerned. When Sam nodded, Dean said, "Damn Sammy! Didn't know you could drink like that. College did teach you something then. You put Rio, dad and me to shame last night!" Dean's voice was loud, and Sam winced as pain shot through his head.

Sam then laughed and said, "Yeah, well now I wish I hadn't. Got a hell of a hangover." He groaned as Dean turned the light on and added to the pain in his head. Sam pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up and over his eyes. He heard Dean smirk and he lifted his hand high in the air, his hand a fist, and then raised one finger; effectively saying, 'fuck you.'

Dean laughed and turned the light off, helping Sam to his feet and taking them both out into the bedroom once again. He laid Sam on his bed, and when he was sure his little brother was asleep, Dean went back over to his own bed and fell down onto it, asleep within seconds.

* * *

Sam woke a few hours later, and reminded himself to thank Dean later. He felt a lot better, the headache mostly passed but an ache still lingering, and the nausea from earlier gone. He sat up, and regretted it almost immediately. A wave of dizziness swept over him, and he fell backwards onto the bed. 

Sam waited for a few minutes, taking deep breaths, and trying to keep his head from spinning, the headache growing a little stronger. When he was satisfied that the dizziness was gone, he sat up again, slowly this time. When it seemed like the world wasn't going to start spinning again, he stood.

The black spots filled his vision and the dizziness swept over him so fast, Sam didn't have enough time to stop himself as he fell to his knees and pain tore through his mind. He felt Dean's hands on his shoulders, trying to comfort him, but there was nothing that he could do to answer him. There were no images to accompany the pain this time, and it was all Sam could do to stop himself from crying out.

* * *

Dean watched Sam fall to the ground as if in slow motion. He watched as he landed on his knees and then grabbed his head, biting his lip to keep from crying out and it just about tore Dean's heart out. There was something in Sam's face that told Dean there was no vision this time, just pain, and that there was nothing he could do about it. 

Dean dropped to his knees beside Sam, and put his hands on Sammy's shoulders, trying to sooth his younger brother. He watched as blood poured from Sam's nose, and he pulled him into his arms.

"DAD!" Dean called out, still holding his brother, hoping the man would get there soon, before Sam died. He knew it would come, but he thought that he had more time. He grabbed a pillow from the bed, and laid Sam down on the floor, near the bedside table. There was a rose above Sam's head, an alarm clock beside it, showing that it was only twelve twenty eight in the afternoon. Sam had only gotten three days, and that wasn't fair.

The door burst open, and Dean looked up to see, Rio, Rachael, and his father enter the room. Dean absently stroked Sam's hair, clutching his hand in one hand. When he looked down, he found himself staring into the pain glazed eyes of his brother, and he fought to hold the tears back.

"I love you Dean, dad. Thank you," Sam said quietly, and looked to Rio, "You were like a brother to me, and I can't thank you enough." Sam's eyes were starting to close, and all Dean could do was clutch his hand tighter.

"I love you too, Sammy. Heaven will be a better place with you there. Tell mom I said hi." Dean said, tears in his eyes, hurt shining through as his heart broke watching his little brother, just seven days after turning twenty three, struggle for breath.

"Sammy, I am so sorry I wasn't a better father, I love you so much." John said as he looked at his youngest, now dying. With a shaky hand, Sam pulled the ring off his middle finger; one that Jess had given him, and handed it to his father, closing his fingers around it.

"You did nothing wrong, dad. You were the best father you could be, and I love you," Sam said.

* * *

He closed his eyes, and drew in his last breath, a painful smile on his face. As his breath ghosted out through his lips, petals fell from the rose above, and rested over him. He was to live no more, but somewhere else in the world a baby was being born, and new life was given, while one was taken.

* * *

**2 days later...**

Dean stood by the casket, and watched as his brother was slowly lowered into the ground. It would be the only time that Dean cried in public. The only time he would grieve with other people around him. Tears tracked down his cheeks, but he made no move to wipe them away, letting them stay there, to show Sam that he cared about him more than most anyone else.

For Sam, and Sam only he would let his guard down; show his soul. He felt his father's arms go around his shoulders, and he leaned into the embrace, feeling the emptiness as his heart clenched painfully. Sammy should have been alive, he was the older brother, Sam shouldn't have gone first.

Dean looked at his father, and saw that the same look that must have been in his eyes was in his father's. 'Fathers should never outlive their children...' Dean thought seeing the look. When he saw a tear slip from his father's eyes, Dean couldn't take it anymore. Dean pulled away from his father, and with one last look to the casket that held his brother, and the flowers that rested on top of it, Dean ran.

He ran away from life...

From death...

From pain...

From sorrow...

From everything!

He ran and prayed that no one would follow him. The only person that he wanted was Sammy, and that wasn't a possibility... So he ran. He ran till his lungs heaved for air, and his sides hurt, yet he pushed himself to keep running. Realization finally dawned on him, and he fell to his knees. Sam was gone, and he was never coming back.

Dean looked to the sky, raised his arms, and with tears streaming down his face, he screamed, "WHY?" The yelled out question was choked and a sob escaping from his lips, he pushed himself back until his back hit a tree, pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed.

He didn't know how long he sobbed, but he felt it fitting when rain started to pour down over him. The rain wouldn't wash away his sorrow and emptiness, even though his tears couldn't be told from the rain drops.

There was a hand on his shoulder, and Dean warily looked up to see that Rio had followed him. Dean didn't know what to say or do, images of Sam continually popping into his head, whether it was a moment of anger, fear, or happiness, Dean just wanted to see Sammy again.

Rio knew Dean was sad, but he didn't know what to do for the other man, so he offered an awkward, "Wanna go get drunk?" At this Dean offered him a choked laugh and a nod.

"Though I need to go back to the hotel and change first, don't want to disappoint the ladies," Dean said, and he could feel it, even if he couldn't see Sam's laughter in Heaven.

* * *

**9 months later...**

Dean was sitting on the couch, his father next to him, both of them searching the paper, for any supernatural happenings. There was a knock on the door of the apartment, and after grumbling from both men, Dean got up and went to the door.

There was woman standing in the doorway, who looked really familiar to Dean. She was holding something that was moving in her arms, and Dean swallowed knowing exactly what was in the moving bundle of blankets.

"He's a week old, and has no name yet. I can't take care of him, so it's your job as the father to provide for him." The woman shoved the bundle into Dean's arms, and before he could protest she said, "and before you ask, he is yours. You are the only person I have slept with in the last two and a half years, and besides he looks just like you." The woman turned on her heel and without a word she left Dean there, with the baby and a baby bag.

Dean stood stock still until a voice called him out of his thoughts. "Dean who is it?" his father's voice came out from the living room. The little bundle moved and Dean looked down at it. There was a little bit of blond fuzz on his head, and the hazel eyes that were streaked with silver peered up into Dean's own.

'Oh shit!' Dean thought. 'I'm a single father. What would Sammy say to this?'

Dean bent down picked up the baby bag, slung it over his shoulder and turned around. He moved his little boy so his head was resting on his chest, and walked back into the living room, where John stared up at him, a shocked look appearing on the man's face.

"Meet Samuel Joseph Winchester, dad. Meet my son." Dean said, and a laugh that was half choked with a sob came from his mouth.

'_Life was strange, but good!'_

_

* * *

_

So what did you think? I kind of made myself cry...

Love you all, and thanks for all the support through both stories, maybe I will write a Supernatural story again soon!

Take Care

Ana


End file.
